In an automobile front pillar structure described in Patent Document 1 mentioned below, a lower end portion of a pillar reinforce extending in an up-down direction along an inner surface of a front pillar and a front end portion of a side sill (rocker) provided on the floor side along a vehicle front-rear direction are joined to each other.
As other prior art documents related to the present application invention, there are Patent Documents 2 to 4 mentioned below.